


Jealousy Doesn't Suit You (But the Aftermath Does)

by diosraphael (forfitzsimmons)



Series: Welcome Home (Saphael Tumblr Prompts) [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Maureen is a gracious butterfly, Raphael is a jealous boyfriend, Simon is done af, calm your shit kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forfitzsimmons/pseuds/diosraphael
Summary: Simon and Raphael accidentally run into Maureen. Raphael is not happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The first of my tumblr prompt series, this has already been posted on tumblr, but it will also be here for posterity's sake. Requested by worldbelow.

Simon was very wary of how this was going to go.

It had been totally by chance that Raphael and Simon ran into Maureen. She insisted they get coffee and catch up and Simon still felt guilty about the accidental maybe one-night stand (he still couldn’t remember if they’d had sex or not and he was  _not_  about to ask). Raphael gave him a look when he stuttered out an agreement and Simon had subtly offered him an out, but…

Nope. Now Simon was awkwardly sitting between his old friend he might have had sex with and his boyfriend who was obviously (to Simon) trying not to glare at Maureen.

“It’s been so long since I’ve seen you, Simon! Your mom said you were out helping Clary with something important.” Maureen placed a hand over his, a harmless gesture, but Simon chanced a quick look at Raphael to see the flicker of annoyance in his eyes.

“Uh, yeah, it’s kind of personal, you know? It’s not really mine to talk about.”

“You’re such a good friend, Si.” She turned to Raphael with a smile. “You never introduced me to your friend. I was so surprised to see Simon I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Maureen. We’re in a band together.” Maureen reached out with her other hand, but Raphael just ignored it.

“Uh,” Simon scrambled to save the situation, “Raphael is kind of a germaphobe. He’s been, um, lending me a place to stay while I help out Clary.”

“Thank you for taking care of Simon.” The words weren’t as pleasant-sounding as before. She seemed to be catching on that Raphael didn’t like her.

Raphael turned to him, “May I have a word, Simon?”

Raphael grabbed the sleeve of Simon’s shirt and dragged him across the cafe. He pointed at the watch at his wrist. 

“We don’t have time for this, Simon. We need to get back before the sun comes up.”

“The sun won’t be up for, like, six hours!” Simon narrowed his eyes, “What’s this really about? You could at least try to be civil. She might be a mundane, but she’s also my friend.”

“Looks like a bit more than that,” he growled. Simon shook his head.

“Seriously? You’re  _jealous_?”

“I’m not jealous of a  _mundane_.” He said it with enough contempt that Simon could’ve called it an insult.

“Don’t be so sour, Raph. I’m dating  _you_ , not Maureen. If you’re gonna be this obnoxious about it, then maybe you should head back.”

“I won’t leave you here. The point of going out was to get you used to walking among mundanes without ripping them apart.”

“ _I_  think you won’t leave me here because you’re jealous of Maureen! You’re being ridiculous!”

“Sorry if I don’t want her to touch what’s  _mine_.”

Maureen suddenly interrupted, “You don’t have to worry about that.” She must’ve come over when their conversation got louder. “Simon is my friend. I’ll admit that I used to have feelings for him,” she gave Simon a sad smile, “But I’ve moved on. I just wanted to catch up. You could’a told me you were dating.”

“It isn’t your business,” Raphael hissed. Simon grabbed his arm.

“Raphael, I  _will_  rip all of your jackets to pieces. Behave. I’m not a toy you don’t want to share.”

“I never said you were, but–”

“Jesus Christ,” Simon tugged him into his chest and kissed him. They moved together for a few seconds before separating. “Calm your shit.” He turned to Maureen, “I’m sorry about Raphael.”

“Don’t apologize for me.” Raphael grumbled. He moved to look at Maureen, “Sorry.” It didn’t sound particularly convincing, but Simon’d take it.

“Just take care of Simon and we’ll call it even.”

Raphael nodded, relaxing a bit. Simon let out a breath he didn’t need.

“I think Raph and I should head out now.”

“Don’t stay away too long, alright?”

“Uh, yeah,” Simon knew he couldn’t really promise that. “See you around.”

Raphael had begun to walk away before they’d even finished saying their goodbyes. Simon jogged to catch up.

“You’re terrible.”

“Would you have me any other way?” Raphael smirked.

“Sometimes,” Simon huffed. “But I love you anyway.”

Raphael grabbed his hand to spin Simon around. He pressed a long kiss to Simon’s lips. 

“At the very least I love how affectionate you get when you’re jealous.”

Simon deserved the thwap he got for that comment.

 


End file.
